User blog:Tommygun9504/Controversies In Combat Arms No.1 - Hackers.
I'm sure, that without a shadow of a doubt, everybody on this wiki knows what hacking on Combat Arms is, so I will just start talking about them. Who hacks? In a nutshell, anyone can hack, but no-one may hack. Nexon's policies clearly state hacking as a violation of their terms of service, and anyone that does it will suffer consequences, such as a ban, stats reset, demotion or similar. What do they do? Combat Arms Wiki has a large and detailed category on hacking, so here are links to each hack on the Wiki, and a simple description. These hacks may be patched, but they can make a reappearance at any time. -Aimbot: An auto-aiming system that automatically targets enemy hitboxes. -Anti-Kick: Systems stopping hackers from being kicked, even allowing them to kick Elite and Super Elite Moderators, and I'm guessing even GMs. However, doing the latter would show stupidity on the levels of a Darwin Award. See also Hostile Kick. -Bullet Tracers: Usually used by Anti-Hackers to detect superknifers and rapid-firers, it shows the path of bullets and knives. -Chams: Hack that allows a hacker to see players, friendly and enemy, through walls. -Fly Hack: Allows a hacker to fly. -Godmode: Gives a hacker infinite HP. Has made a comeback recently, since hackers have now found a way to increase the spawn invincibility timeframe. -No Recoil, No Spread and No Sway are a line of weapon hacks that do exactly as the name says. -Lifetaker: Allows a hacker to kill other players, without killing them. Yes, you heard right. -OPK: Allows a hacker to kill you from one single spot. Think of it as remote killing. -Rank Hack: Allows a hacker to change their rank, although they are not really that rank. -Server Crasher: Crashes a game room, usually used when a hacker gets kicked. Can crash Combat Arms to desktop, and in rare cases, cause a BSoD. -Soundwave: A hack allowing hackers to spam a voice command (usually "F*ck I don't wanna die!) without letting everyone know who's doing it. -Speed Hack: You guess what it does. -Superjump: Allows a hacker to jump to ridiculous heights. -Superknife: Hack that comes in many different forms, all of which drastically enhance the knife. -Weapon Spawn Hack: Allows a hacker to spawn weapons either in their backpack, or on the ground during a game. When do they hack? Whenever they feel like it. They usually hack discreetly, like using only chams, or using an aimkey, which is an aimbot that gets activated and deactivated from pressing a single key on the keyboard while in-game. They also hack during hard or extreme fireteam matches, when players may actually support hacking, to either get the reward faster, or to powerlevel. Where do they hack? Any server can have a hacker in it, but the worst servers are Jackson and Black Market, and Bravo, on a lesser scale. Why do they hack? That's a damn good question. A Nexon employee, whose name I cannot remember, said once in an episode of Blabber Box, "They're out to ruin the game." Personally, I don't think it makes sense, because why would they want to ruin the game. Sure, Combat Arms has a lot of problems, just ask anyone in game, but would they really want to add to it? The Infinity Hacks website states "We want to make games more fun." I bet Combat Arms is fun for hackers, but why not just play something else? Nexon has a fantastic game here, which should be fun for everyone, but hackers have ruined those ideals. Anyone who played in 2008-9 will agree. The everyday CA community, the people that you play with, and rage with when a hacker crashes the room, will call them low life scum. Low lives maybe isn't the best description for hackers, since it seems to compare them with street thugs, but we all know that they are, for sure, annoying, frustrating and infuriating, especially when they crash it just before you get your Job 3 reward, and that Combat Arms would be better without them. Who is doing something about it? Every last legit player in the whole of Combat Arms is, and if they aren't, they should be. Reports to Nexon may be seen as a futile effort by some players, but they must do it against every encountered hacker. The CBL is a viable asset in the war on hackers, and is a great tool for players to do a check on a suspected hacker to see if they have evidence against them. Nexon's ban waves are sustained, even though it may not seem like it, since 250 people are running a game which millions play. Many players also post videos of hackers on their Youtube channels, many of which can be found on the CBL. Many players have questioned Nexon's actions against hackers, and even their position in the war on hackers. I have heard so many times from pissed off players that Hackers = Elite Moderators = Money for Nexon, and, while I do respect (and once shared) this opinion, every single time, I have responded with "Hackers = Veteran players/Customers leaving Combat Arms = Less money for Nexon. Too much permanent damage to Combat Arms has been caused by hackers. I hear, from a very trusted source, that up to 50% of lag in Combat Arms is caused by hackers. Hackanoia and hackusation have been burned into the minds of every player, so much that, if the hackers left, permanently, Hackanoia would not. Anyway, that's my opinion. Please post yours in the comments, I'll enjoy reading them. Category:Blog posts